


Angel in The Snow

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: A blizzard keeps Dean and Cas stranded in yet another run-down motel. Fortunately for the couple, Charlie thought ahead.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Angel in The Snow

“Well Cas, guess we’re not going anywhere tonight,” Dean yelled, shutting the door to the beaten-down cabin. “We’ve got a blizzard.”

“Sam did tell us that…”

Dean scowled. “I know, Cas. He’s probably cozied up right now, laughing his head off.”

“Bitch.”

“Cas!”

“I know you wanted to say it.”

Dean doubled over, a hearty laugh echoing across the empty room. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“At least we have each other,” Cas assured.

“Aw, Cas, that’s sweet,” Dean said sarcastically, with a smile on his face.

“Now, speaking of…” he said, oafishly grabbing his duffel bag from atop the kitchen counter. “Charlie packed us a ‘Nerd-Out’ bag for exactly a moment like this.”

Cas looked over the contents of the bag.

“Scented Candles?” he mused.

“ _Themed_ Candles, Cas,” Dean corrected, poking Castiel’s defenseless forehead. “Totally different. This one’s got Batman on the label.”

“ _Cowboys and Aliens?_ ”

“Hey, hey. I know. But Charlie said it’s so bad it’s good,” Dean assured, showing him Charlie’s handwritten note, which explained both the contents of the bag and her reasons for including them. Inside the bag was a set of candles, the DVD (“You’ve _got_ to watch it on the shittiest quality,” the note said), and an assortment of beef jerky, trail mix, and “space food.”  
“Delightful.”

“Shall we begin?” Dean asked in a snugly British accent as he hit play on the TV remote.

* * *

Long after Dean had fallen asleep during the movie, Castiel was still holding him tight.

“Thank you, Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
